minecraftmodcustomstufffandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:CubeX2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Minecraftmodcustomstuff Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hardness page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Moeren (Talk) 12:57, January 21, 2012 I want to add my mod to the wikia, how do i do so? Thanks Skyrim_Master ForgeCraft Hello, I'm Corbin, and I could use some help with a HUGE mod I'm making. I mostly need help with special effects in my mod, ForgeCraft, mostly with my Elemental Metals (EleMetals), because each ore, tool, and armor will have special effects. (List of Metals w/ effects) 1.Venomite: Ore- Poisons Players and Mobs that touch it. Sword- Poisons targeted mob. Right-Click to shoot a toxic Cloud. Tools- Mine Terrarium Ore and Venomite Ore faster, mine Aquinite slower, and plants will instantly die on hit with tool. (ex. grass block to dirt, tree instantly breaks) Armor- Helm- Poison Splash Potions don't affect you Chestplate- Spider Poison doesn't affect you. Boots- Venomite Ore doesn't Poison you. All armor- Drown faster. 2.Aquinite: Ore- Players will have a breath meter as if they were underwater, possibly drowning in the air. Also puts out burning players or mobs. Sword- Shoots damaging water orbs at targeted mob. If these orbs hit ground, they form a water source block. Right-Click to start rain. Tools- Mine Venomite, Magmium, and Aquinite faster, mine Terrarium, Cryonuim, and Voltite slower. Hoe- Tilled soil is instantly hydrated. Armor- Helm- Immune to drowning Chestplate-No particle effect when underwater (the particles that make it dark) Leggings-Swim faster than normal. Boots- While holding space, you can walk on top of water. All armor- More cactus damage, Lightning storms are frequent and will most likely hit you, artic water disables the effects of the armor (not the bad ones) 3. Magmium: Ore- Players and mobs will burn while touching this block. Sword- Sets targeted mobs on fire. Right-Click to shoot a fireball. Tools- Mine Terrarium, Magmium, and Cryonium faster, mine Aquinite slower. Pickaxe- Automatically smelts mined ores. Armor- Helm- See in lava. Ghasts will ignore you and float harmlessly. Blazes and Magma Cubes ignore you. Chestplate- Immune to fire and lava. Leggings- Move faster in lava Boots- While holding space, you can walk on top of lava. All armor- Never have any breath meter when you go in water, and take damage(as if it were fire without your armor) when you go in water. 4.Terrarium: Ore- Plants grow fast around it. Sword- Slows targeted mobs. Right-Click to grow plants like bonemeal. Tools- Mine Aquinite, Voltite, and Terrarium faster, mine Cryonium, Venomite, and Magmium slower. Has Silk Touch enchantment (not visible) Hoe- Tills dirt in 3x3, automatically plants seeds. Axe- Instantly mine an entire tree by mining one block. Armor- Chestplate- All plants grow faster around you. Immune to cactus. Boots- Bonemeal Walk! All armor- Ice damages you like cactus would without armor. Poison lasts twice as long on you. Fire lasts much longer and does more damage. 5. Voltite: Ore- Emits particles and shocks anything that touches it. Sword- Shock targeted mobs. Right-Click to summon lightning bolts. Tools- Mine Voltite and Aquinite faster. Mine Terrarium slower. Armor- Chestplate- Immune to shocks and lightning. Boots- Run faster. All armor- Touching dirt or grass will disable armor and tool effects. 6. Cryonium: Ore- Form Snow Blocks around it, and freeze water. Sword- Freeze targeted mobs. Right-Click to cause snow to fall, and freeze all mobs in a radius. Tools- Mine Cryonium, Aquinite, and Terrarium faster. MIne Magmium slower. Armor- Boots- Freeze water and form snow when you walk. All armor- Fire is fatal, and will almost instantly kill you. you lose health slowly around (not in) fire or lava. OTHER NOTES: Tools and armor may cancel each other, so they don't function properly. (List of incompatibilities) Venomite Tools and Armor will not work (except for negative armor effects) if an Aquinite Item is in your inventory. Aquinite Tools and Armor will not work (except for negative armor effects) if a Terrarium, Voltite, or Cryonium Item is in your inventory. Magmium Tools and Armor will not work (except for negative armor effects) if an Aquinite Item is in your inventory. Terrarium Tools and Armor will not work (except for negative armor effects) if a Venomite, Magmium, or Cryonium item is in your inventory. Voltite Tools and Armor will not work (except for negative armor effects) if a Terrarium Item is in your inventory. Cryonium Tools and Armor will not work (except for negative armor effects) if a Magmium Item is in your inventory. Thanks ahead of time for helping. Customstuff is EPIK!!!!! 16:30, April 24, 2012 (UTC)